


Hamilton Hunger Games Simulator

by And_Penny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I know this has been done before but just give me a break, i hope you enjoy, it's literally just the Hamilton people in a Hunger Games Simulator, the names are in district order 1-12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Penny/pseuds/And_Penny
Summary: It's just Hamilton characters in a Hunger Games simulator with some of my comments throughout. Enjoy!





	1. The Bloodbath + Day/Night 1

 

**As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.**

 

 **Lafayette** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 

 **Theo Jr.** rips a mace out of **Philip** 's hands. (Noooo why did they fight???)

 

 **Eacker** stabs **James Reynolds** in the back with a trident. (Haha)

 

 **Burr** and **Theodosia Sr.** fight for a bag. **Burr** gives up and retreats.

 

 **Maria** sets **Herc** on fire with a molotov. (NOOOO MARIA WHY)

 

 **Martha** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **T. Jeffs** and **Lee** fight for a bag. **Lee** gives up and retreats.

 

 **Peggy** gathers as much food as she can. (Same)

 

 **Sally** , **J. Mads** , **George III** , and **Dolley** share everything they gathered before running.

 

 **Laurens** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **G. Wash** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **Adams** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **Angelica** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **Hamilton** and **Eliza** fight for a bag. **Eliza** gives up and retreats.

 

 **Sammie** runs away with a lighter and some rope.

 

**Day 1**

 

 **Peggy** runs away from **Eliza**.

 

 **Adams** practices his archery.

 

 **Martha** discovers a cave.

 

 **Sammie** constructs a shack.

 

 **Burr** and **Lafayette** split up to search for resources.

 

 **Eacker** sets an explosive off, killing **Sally**. (MOTHERFUCKER)

 

 **Dolley** makes a wooden spear.

 

 **Angelica** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 

 **J. Mads** constructs a shack.

 

 **Laurens** chases **Theo Jr.**.

 

 **Maria** runs away from **Hamilton**.

 

 **George III** , **Theodosia Sr.** , **Philip** , and **T. Jeffs** hunt for other tributes.

 

 **G. Wash** picks flowers. (So pure)

 

 **Lee** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 

**3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 

**James Reynolds**

**District 10**

 

 **Herc** (My poor child)

**District 7**

 

**Sally**

**District 11**

**  
Night 1**

 

 **Theo Jr.** is awoken by nightmares.

 

 **Martha** tries to sing herself to sleep.

 

 **Lafayette** starts a fire.

 

 **G. Wash** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

 

 **Dolley** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 

 **Philip** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 

 **Eacker** falls into a frozen lake and drowns. (HA. BITCH)

 

 **Angelica** climbs a tree to rest.

 

 **J. Mads** catches **Adams** off guard and kills him. (Oh my god Madison I didn’t know you had it in you)

 

 **George III** , **Burr** , **Laurens** , and **Eliza** sleep in shifts.

 

 **Lee** overpowers **Maria** , killing her. (NO. FUCKING SHIT WHY)

 

 **Peggy** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Theodosia Sr.** 's neck, slowly killing her. (Come on, Peggy, that’s just a little unnecessary)

 

 **Hamilton** cries himself to sleep. (Same)

 

 **Sammie** begs for **T. Jeffs** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Sammie** alive. (He would, that fucker)


	2. Day/Night 2 + Arena Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and Night 2 with an arena event!

**Day 2**

 

 **Sammie** , **Dolley** , and **Martha** hunt for other tributes.

 

 **T. Jeffs** tries to sleep through the entire day. (SAAAAAAME)

 

 **Burr** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 

 **Angelica** practices her archery.

 

 **Lafayette** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 

 **Theo Jr.** and **Philip** hunt for other tributes.

 

 **George III** chases **Peggy**. (I’m not quite sure why this is so funny, but it is. “Get back here, young madam!” “Haha, bitch, catch me if you can!”)

 

 **G. Wash** sprains his ankle while running away from **J. Mads.**  (*hack hack* “Sir!” *wheeze* “Please slow down sir.” “Oh come on, Madison! It’s just a light jog!”)

 

 **Hamilton** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 

 **Laurens** defeats **Lee** in a fight, but spares his life. (WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THIS IS LITERALLY JUST THEIR DUEL ARE YOU SHITTING ME)

 

 **Eliza** travels to higher ground.

 

 

 **Arena Event** (Oooooooh)

 

**A fire spreads throughout the arena.**

 

 **T. Jeffs** falls to the ground, but kicks **Laurens** hard enough to then push him into the fire. (NO MY BABY)

 

 **Peggy** falls to the ground, but kicks **Lee** hard enough to then push him into the fire. (Yeah that’s pretty nice)

 

 **G. Wash** survives.

 

 **Dolley** survives.

 

 **George III** falls to the ground, but kicks **Angelica** hard enough to then push her into the fire. (FUCKING SHIT MOTHERFUCKER)

 

 **Hamilton** survives.

 

 **Philip** survives.

 

The fire catches up to **Theo Jr.** , killing her. (Aw my poor child)

 

 **Burr** survives.

 

 **Martha** survives.

 

 **Lafayette** falls to the ground, but kicks **Sammie** hard enough to then push him into the fire. (...Yeah… That’s pretty… nice.)

 

A fireball strikes **J. Mads** , killing him. (Nooo my baby)

 

 **Eliza** survives.

 

 

**10 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 

**Eacker**

**District 8**

 

**Adams**

**District 12**

 

**Maria**

**District 10**

 

**Theodosia Sr.**

**District 6**

 

**Laurens**

**District 4**

 

**Lee**

**District 8**

 

**Angelica**

**District 3**

 

**Theo Jr.**

**District 9**

 

**Sammie**

**District 5**

 

**J. Mads**

**District 1**

 

 

**Night 2**

 

 **Philip** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. (AH NOO)

 

 **Peggy** lets **Dolley** into her shelter.

 

 **Burr** bashes **Eliza** 's head against a rock several times. (Holy shit. Burr, you need to chill. Like… what did she ever do to you?)

 

 **Lafayette** screams for help. (Me too, honey)

 

 **T. Jeffs** and **Martha** hold hands. (NO IT’S THE WRONG MARTHA STOP)

 

 **Hamilton** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. (I like how Hamilton just isn’t fucking with anybody)

 

 **George III** and **G. Wash** hold hands. (Wait, isn’t this an actual ship or something?)


	3. Day/Night 3 + The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and Night 3 and The Feast

**Day 3**

 

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

 

 **Burr** decides not to go to The Feast.

 

 **George III** tracks down and kills **Peggy**. (B I T C H)

 

 **Martha** sets **G. Wash** on fire with a molotov. (I bet it’s ‘cause he held Georgie’s hand)

 

 **Dolley** gathers as much food into a bag as she can before fleeing.

 

 **T. Jeffs** stabs **Hamilton** while his back is turned. (Yeah I’m fine with that)

 

 **Lafayette** stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away. (Sprinting away! Like a graceful gazelle!)

 

 **Martha** steals from **Lafayette** while he isn't looking.

 

 **Dolley** runs away from **George III**.

 

 **Jeffs** steals from **Burr** while he isn't looking.

  


**5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 

 **Philip** (TFW both of Ramos’ characters have already died three days in)

**District 9**

 

**Eliza**

**District 3**

 

**Peggy**

**District 4**

 

**G. Wash**

**District 2**

 

**Hamilton**

**District 12**

  


**Night 3**

 

 **Burr** tends to his wounds.

 

 **T. Jeffs** and **Martha** sleep in shifts. (NO. IT’S. THE. WRONG. MARTHA.)

 

 **George III** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 

 **Dolley** is awoken by nightmares.

 

 **Lafayette** thinks about winning. (He would)


	4. Day/Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and Night 4

**Day 4**

 

 **Lafayette** searches for a water source.

 

 **T. Jeffs** searches for a water source.

 

 **Dolley** thinks about home.

 

 **Martha** goes hunting.

 

 **Burr** defeats **George III** in a fight, but spares his life.

  


**No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

  


**Night 4**

 

 **George III** tries to treat his infection.

 

 **T. Jeffs** starts a fire.

 

 **Martha** tends to **Dolley** 's wounds.

 

 **Lafayette** bleeds out due to untreated injuries. (What injuries? Where?)

 

 **Burr** passes out from exhaustion. (That’s such a Burr thing to do oh my god)


	5. Day/Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and night 5

**Day 5**

 

 **Dolley** injures herself.

 

 **T. Jeffs** camouflages himself in the bushes.

 

 **Burr** kills **Martha** with a sickle. (OH MY GOD BURR STOP)

 

 **George III** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 

 

**2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 

 **Lafayette** (My child)

**District 2**

 

**Martha**

**District 7**

 

 

**Night 5**

 

 **Burr** sets up camp for the night.

 

 **George III** lets **Dolley** into his shelter.

 

 **T. Jeffs** climbs a tree to rest. (Now that’s a great image)


	6. Day/Night 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and night 6

**Day 6**

 

**T. Jeffs** makes a wooden spear.

 

**Dolley** overhears **Burr** and **George III** talking in the distance.

  
  


**No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

  
  


**Night 6**

 

**George III** sets **T. Jeffs** on fire with a molotov. (Third molotov death of the game. Color me stoked)

 

**Burr** severely injures  **Dolley,** but puts her out of her misery. (Really, Burr. You’ve gotta stop this)


	7. Day/Night 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and night 7

**Day 7**

 

**George III** sets an explosive off, killing  **Burr.** (FUCKING FINALLY BURR IS DEAD YES)

  
  


**3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 

**T. Jeffs**

**District 1**

 

**Dolley**

**District 11**

 

**Burr**

**District 6**

  
  


The winner is  **George III** from **District 5!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm trash I know. Please forgive me.


End file.
